Meringue Moor (Episode 34)
- | difficulty = Hard - Very hard }} Meringue Moor is the 34th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the fourth episode of World Six. This episode was released on October 9, 2013. This episode contains the milestone Level 500. The champion title for this episode is Papa Grande. Story Before episode: Mr. Pear wants to be a candy because he is feeling left out. There is a chocolate-filled pink bucket below him. After episode: Tiffi cuts the rope holding the pear and dips the pear in the chocolate bucket. When the pear comes out, he has turned to a candy. New things *Nothing new is introduced. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 486-500. Meringue Moor is a hard episode. There are five somewhat hard-hard levels: 486, 488, 490, 497, and 499, one very hard level: 491, and one insanely hard level: 492. Level 500 was previously an insanely hard ingredient level until it was nerfed which gives a chance for level 492 to be the hardest level of this episode. This episode continues the extremely unfortunate trend of no new things introduced and also no timed levels. This episode is considered slightly harder than the previous episode, Cherry Chateau. Gallery The pear is not happy.png|Sigh! Hi! Mr Pear. How is it hanging.png|Hi! Mr. Pear! How's it hanging? I do not fit in. I want to be a candy too!.png|I don't fit in! I want to be a candy too! Let me take care of it for you, Mr Pear.png|Let me take care of it! Pearafter.png|After story Reality level 486.png|Level 486 - |link=Level 486 Reality level 487.png|Level 487 - |link=Level 487 Reality level 488.png|Level 488 - |link=Level 488 489fb.png|Level 489 - |link=Level 489 490fb.png|Level 490 - |link=Level 490 491fb.png|Level 491 - |link=Level 491 492fb.png|Level 492 - |link=Level 492 493fb.png|Level 493 - |link=Level 493 494fb.png|Level 494 - |link=Level 494 495fb.png|Level 495 - |link=Level 495 496fb.png|Level 496 - |link=Level 496 497fb.png|Level 497 - |link=Level 497 498fb.png|Level 498 - |link=Level 498 Reality level 499.png|Level 499 - |link=Level 499 Reality level 500 (nerfed) (Facebook).png|Level 500 - |link=Level 500 Meringue Moor map on Facebook.png|Map on Facebook Papa Grande.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode was released exactly one month and 6 days before the real release of Papa Pear Saga. *This is the second consecutive episode which does not have any timed levels or toffee tornadoes. *This is the fifth consecutive episode with nothing new. Many people expected a new element in this episode, and became very upset. *Mr. Pear in the story is said to be Papa Pear from another of King's game Papa Pear Saga. This is because in that game, pears are collected into buckets. In the story, there is a bucket below the pear, having an expression similar to the one from the Papa Pear game. Besides that, the trophy name, Papa Grande, is the name of a power up from Papa Pear Saga. *This is the first episode since Crunchy Castle, 18 episodes prior to this, to have more than 4 ingredient drop levels. *There are only 3 candy order levels in this episode, just like Delicious Drifts. *Many fans considered this the most disappointing episode, as there were no timed levels for the second episode running, and everyone expected a new element, having not had a new element since Soda Swamp (Episode 29), and there turned out to be nothing new. People were also disappointed that there wasn't anything special about level 500 - it is just a normal, albeit deceivingly difficult, level. *This was formerly the hardest episode in the game. *This episode forms a part of a Hell's Cluster, which comprises levels 480-488 (This episode contains the last three levels of the cluster). *This is the first time there have been 2 consecutive episodes without a timed level. *This episode continues the trend of levels ending with 87 being Ingredient Levels. Category:World Six Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes Category:Reality episodes